


Белое Безмолвие

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Задание, которое они должны были выполнить, звучало бы на языке военных приказов до смешного просто: проникнуть на объект и уничтожить цель.





	Белое Безмолвие

_Нестабилен. Предполагаемый срок распада личности — трое суток.  
Повторяю, нестабилен. После выполнения миссии потребуется ликвидация._

Армитидж проснулся. Слова звучали в сознании отчетливо, а значит, не были сном, одним из тех неясных смутных кошмаров, от которых он просыпался с болью в затылке.  
Чтобы совсем прийти в себя, Армитидж потрогал мочку левого уха. Пальцы уколол острый золотой многоугольник — серьга, по которой спецназовцы из Союза Сил Уинслоу узнавали друг друга.  
Даже не пытаясь проверить догадку, кто именно лежит рядом под простыней, Армитидж спустил босые ноги на каменный пол и прошел в ванную.

Он не любил смотреть в зеркала — не узнавал себя в них.  
Он так и не вспомнил, как выглядел когда-то на самом деле, но знал, что иначе. Заказчик перекроил его внешность по своему вкусу. По своим представлениям о том, как должен выглядеть человек, который выжил во время операции «Разящий Кулак», захватил вражеский «летающий танк» и выбрался из преисподней.

Выцветшие голубые глаза. Белые — не то седые, не то обесцвеченные — волосы. Тело атлета: широкие плечи, гладкая грудь, плоский живот.  
Из всего, что было получено по контракту, ему нравились только протезы ног. Блестящий металл не пытался имитировать человеческие колени, икры, ступни. Никаких сантиментов. Модульная конструкция, коленный узел, стопа.  
Хищные лапы вместо ног.

Армитидж плеснул в лицо водой. Из крана вытекло еще несколько капель.  
Кап-кап.  
Мерный звук завораживал и в то же время раздражал.  
Кап-кап.

Армитидж вышел из ванной. Встроенный в правое ухо инфолинк, по которому он получал приказы от нанимателя, молчал.

_Нестабилен. Предполагаемый срок распада личности — трое суток. После выполнения миссии потребуется ликвидация._

Эти слова не приснились. Просто искаженный, как обычно, программой голос звучал в самый неподходящий момент. Заказчик, который получил в свое распоряжение отремонтированного, модернизированного, улучшенного солдата, словно не знал, что такое сон. Сообщения от него приходили в самый неурочный час.  
Голос в ухе был похож на скрежет проржавевшего боевого робота. И кто знает, как он звучал на самом деле.  
Был ли тот, кто вытащил Армитиджа из военного госпиталя, старым японским якудзой, молодой европейской дамой или революционером-латиносом, — сложно было даже предположить. А Армитидж и не пытался.  
Главное, что у него был новый контракт. Новое лицо, новые ноги. И новая команда: хакер, самурай, имитатор.  
А теперь кого-то из них Армитидж должен будет ликвидировать по завершении миссии — раз поступил приказ.

Тот, кто завернулся в простыню на кровати, зашевелился, и тогда Армитидж вспомнил, с кем провел эту — как и другие — ночь.  
Питер Ривьера. Имитатор.  
А точнее — наживка. Красавчик, эгоист, наркоман.  
Светлые пепельные волосы. И легкая быстрая улыбка.  
Еще — Армитидж вспоминал, как будто сверяясь с личным досье, — серые глаза.  
Женщины были от него без ума. От его легкого жизнерадостного характера и какой-то детской жестокости. От его иллюзий, созданных с помощью мозговых имплантов и наркотиков. От тайны в серых глазах.  
Ривьера был тем еще стервецом, но, как казалось Армитиджу, довольно безобидным — слишком уж крепко он был подсажен на психостимуляторы, благодаря которым мог очаровывать окружающих своей улыбкой и «магией».

_Нестабилен. Предполагаемый срок распада личности — трое суток._

Армитидж остановился у кровати, и Ривьера, проснувшийся как по щелчку, приподнялся на локте. Сонно моргая, он развернулся и на четвереньках подполз ближе к своему голому любовнику.  
— Ты… — сказал он хриплым, одуревшим от забытья голосом. — Хочу тебе отсосать, кто бы ты ни был. Ты мне нравишься. Хочешь трахнуть меня в рот, ты, здоровенный сукин сын?  
Армитидж молча взял его за затылок и прижал лицом к своему паху. Кто бы не захотел трахнуть в рот эту пьяную от дури сучку?

_Повторяю, нестабилен. После выполнения миссии потребуется ликвидация._

 

* * *

 

Задание, которое они должны были выполнить, звучало бы на языке военных приказов до смешного просто: проникнуть на объект и уничтожить цель.

В подробностях на язык гражданских: добраться до виллы богатейшей семьи Тессье-Эшпул «Блуждающий огонек» и разрушить систему безопасности, защищающую искусственный интеллект, созданный ее гениями.

Армитидж выслушал немало версий, которые выдвигали самурай и хакер, зачем, почему и кому могло понадобиться объявить войну столь могущественной семье, как Тессье-Эшпул.  
Выслушал — не напрямую, через все тот же встроенный инфолинк, который позволял ему следить за своей командой и днем, и ночью; последнее — по желанию, конечно же.

— Тот, кто собирается напасть на виллу «Блуждающий огонек», — чокнутый, — говорила Молли, самурай.

Высокая, ладная, с зеркальными линзами вместо глаз и встроенными под ногти ножами. Армитидж не выбирал ее — выбирал, как всегда, заказчик. Она была исполнительна и беспощадна, а большего и не нужно.

— Мы собираемся, — вяло возражал Кейс, хакер. Один из лучших киберковбоев на орбите, вне виртуального пространства он казался апатичным и заторможенным, как будто окружающий мир был для него лишь «мясом». Так Кейс презрительно называл все, что находилось вне его кибергонок.

Армитидж хорошо представлял этот разговор. В комнате темно, но модифицированные глаза Молли видят в темноте не хуже, чем днем.  
Сутулые плечи Кейса, мокрые от пота. Распотрошенная пачка сигарет. Дорогая зажигалка Молли из мексиканского серебра и бирюзы.  
Огонек сигареты плавно переходит из рук в руки.

Армитидж не понимал, что Молли нашла в этом расслабленном вялом юнце, которому все равно, куда и зачем его тащат, лишь бы под рукой была дека — и возможность покинуть «мясо».

— Мы? — Молли презрительно улыбнулась. Во мраке не видно, но усмешка чувствовалась в низком голосе. — Не мы. И даже не Армитидж. Ты еще не понял, что он работает не на себя? Кто-то управляем им, как куклой. И нами — как куклами. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы твою задницу поджарили сразу после того, как ты пробьешь лед защиты, следует подумать, откуда прилетит удар.

Кейс пробормотал что-то невнятное. Кажется, он засыпал, устав после своего обязательного кувыркания с Молли в постели, и его с трудом хватало минут на десять. Пробормотал и тут же вскрикнул. Похоже, Молли провела болевой захват, и Кейс сразу же очнулся. У самурая были свои методы поддерживать беседу.

— Ты же нас вытащишь, Молли, ты же такая крутая, — заныл Кейс, задыхаясь от боли и тяжести. — Руку сломаешь, пусти, ну!

— Вытащу, если ты мне хоть чуточку поможешь. Да, ты, ленивая задница. Завтра я хочу встретиться с одним из Диких Котов. Эти парни, может, не такие крутые ковбои, как ты, но связей у них побольше.

— Только не говори, что это тот педик с розовыми волосами и кошачьими ушками… Люциус-муциус… или как там его… Нет, Молли, что они могут знать…

— Они уже знают. Знают, на кого работает Армитидж. Завтра я пойду к ним, а ты отвлеки его на себя. Ему не понравится, если он поймет, что я пытаюсь взять его за яйца. Не хочу, чтобы мне, как и тебе, вшили капсулы с ядовитым токсином…

Кейс застонал.

Армитидж, услышав отчаяние в его голосе, не мог не раздвинуть губы в улыбке. Это была его идея, и она сработала.  
Заказчик очень хотел заполучить именно Кейса. Говорил, только он сумеет взломать лед защиты на вилле, которую проще, казалось, взорвать, чем вскрыть. Армитидж смотрел на бледного доходягу, скорчившегося у ног Молли после удара под дых, и понимал, что тому насрать на все, даже на деньги. Будет возможность удрать — удерет.

И тогда — по заказу Армитиджа — Кейса не просто «перепрошили». Ему восстановили нервную систему, выжженную из мести ублюдками, которых он успел обдурить, затем заменили печень и поджелудочную железу. И заодно вшили капсулы с микотоксином.

— У тебя есть время, чтобы выполнить работу, для которой я тебя нанял, но не больше, — сказал тогда Армитидж. — Выполнишь задание, и я введу фермент, который отслоит капсулы, не разрушая их оболочек. Потом тебе сделают переливание крови. Иначе капсулы растворятся и твоя нервная система снова будет сожжена. Можешь тогда забыть о том, что тебя называли киберковбой. Ни одна дека больше не пригодится.

Стоило видеть лицо Кейса. Теперь он вел себя как шелковый. Только время от времени спрашивал Молли, действительно ли Армитидж ебанутый на голову и мог ли провернуть такое. Молли лишь пожимала плечами.

Но, похоже, что и она призадумалась, на что еще способен их босс.

Встреча с Дикими Котами, значит…

Армитидж не собирался мешать. Интересно проверить, что удалось найти молодым безбашенным городским террористам, которые если и делали что-то, то только ради своей собственной выгоды.

— Иногда я думаю, человек ли он, — тихо сказала Молли в наступившей тишине. — Представляю, как он сидит у себя в номере при выключенном свете, смотрит в никуда. А потом поступает приказ, он встает и идет.

Послышался нервный смешок Кейса.

Армитидж отключил связь. Это уже лишнее.

Кап-кап.

Чертов кран в чертовой ванной.

Армитидж заказывал номера в самых дорогих отелях — так хотел наниматель, — но даже здесь по ночам неторопливая боль вкручивалась в затылок. Стоило лишь услышать это раздражающее кап-кап.

Ривьера уже давно спал — снова. Вокруг его левой руки вился дымкой голубой хамелеон, он парил в воздухе и не таял.

 

* * *

 

_Нестабилен. Предполагаемый срок распада личности — двое суток._

Были ли у них на самом деле эти сутки? Сколько на самом деле отмерено каждому из них?

«Двадцатый век» — так назывался маленький дорогой ресторан, где Армитидж ждал хакера и самурая. Он заказал мясо — настоящее мясо теленка, которого дорастили до восьми месяцев, а потом умертвили самым гуманным способом. Это вам не какая-нибудь гидропоника. Армитидж даже не посмотрел на цену, когда выбрал этот — без сомнения недешевый — бифштекс. Кредитная карта, которой он оплачивал прихоти — не свои, а заказчика — казалась неисчерпаемой.

Это заказчик хотел, чтобы Армитидж носил дорогие костюмы, даже тогда, когда они были не совсем уместны. Это заказчик хотел, чтобы Армитидж купил себе на запястье золотой браслет и заказал золотой, а не обычный стальной многоугольник спецназа. Это заказчик приказывал бронировать самые дорогие апартаменты.

Словно Армитидж был его… любимой куклой, если воспользоваться сравнением Молли. Хрупкой фарфоровой безделушкой, готовой рассыпаться от грубых прикосновений. Больше всего заказчик вложился именно в Армитиджа, хотя тот, по сути, был не больше чем координатором операции и ее прикрытием.

В ресторан Молли и Кейс, как всегда, пришли вместе. Молли — впереди, размашистым уверенным шагом. Кейс — еще более сутулый и бледный, чем обычно, еле дотащился следом и рухнул на стул.

— Я уже сделал заказ для вас, — оборвал Армитидж движение Молли, потянувшейся за меню. Он не оставлял выбора. Но и ему тоже не оставляли.

— А где Ривьера? — Молли притянула к себе тарелку, принесенную бесшумным ловким официантом.

— Готовится, — ответил Армитидж.

Его взгляд скользнул по террасе. Она была предназначена для особых гостей. Окна на старинный манер спрятаны за едва прозрачной вуалью. Сегодня терраса не пустовала, Армитидж знал это точно.  
И пусть за вуалью не разглядеть, но за ней находилась мисс Три-Джейн Тессье-Эшпул. Ее не так давно вывели из криогенного сна, чтобы она — по обычаю своей семьи — несколько лет посвятила себя делам, прежде чем снова уснуть. И теперь Три-Джейн, истосковавшаяся на вилле «Блуждающий огонек» по мужским и женским телам, снова искала развлечений.

Кейс вяло кромсал бифштекс с таким видом, как будто его самого поджаривают на раскаленной сковороде. И когда он слабым жестом отодвинул тарелку, Молли не выдержала и забрала ее себе со словами: «Ты хоть знаешь, сколько это стоит? Настоящее мясо!»

— Чем здесь воняет? — умирающим голосом спросил Кейс. 

Молли подняла голову и огляделась, становясь похожей на гончую.

— Траву косят, там, внизу, у отеля.

Слабый запах подсушенной травы, похоже, был незнаком киберковбою, привыкшему лишь к вони перегоревших расплавленных дек.

— Le Restaurant Vingtie me Siecle, — вдруг прозвучал голос из динамиков, — с гордостью представляет вам голографическое кабаре мистера Питера Ривьеры.

Кто-то зааплодировал. Тарелки убрали, принесли свечи. Слабый мерцающий свет отражался в бокалах.  
Армитидж заметил, что Кейс прикрыл веки, как будто вот-вот уснет, а Молли начала ковыряться в зубах. Но когда на эстраде появился Ривьера, оба замерли от удивления.

Имитатор сиял, подобно чистой иллюзии, и в то же время было понятно, что он не голограмма. Черная гвоздика в петлице белого смокинга казалась засохшим пятном крови — так казалось Армитиджу. Бог весть, что думала об этом Три-Джейн, ради которой и затевалось представление. Наверное, девушкам должны нравиться такие вещи.

Но вот Молли явно не нравилось. Она скрестила руки на груди и смотрела на Ривьеру исподлобья.

— Сегодня вечером я бы хотел исполнить для вас расширенную программу, — сказал Ривьера. Он был очень красивым. Освещенный чистым холодным светом прожекторов, он выглядел легким и беспечным. — Она называется «Кукла» и посвящена леди Три-Джейн Мари-Франс Тессье-Эшпул.

На столиках ровно и тихо горели свечи, Ривьера начал говорить, и голос лился так же тихо и ровно, но не усыплял, а очаровывал. Армитидж вдруг увидел комнату — с грязными обоями, тусклым окном, матрасом на полу. Никакой роскоши, убогое жилище мечтателя и чудака, который живет одними лишь своими фантазиями. Все казалось очень реальным — как будто вдруг исчезла четвертая стена, и зрители оказались свидетелями чужой жизни и чужих тайн.

— Сколько себя помню, я всегда мечтал о ней, своей идеальной женщине, — продолжал творить свою иллюзию Ривьера. — И я подумал, если смогу вообразить ее, хоть тенью, хоть мимолетным видением… Я не мог удержать ее, удержать в своих мыслях. Но я хотел удержать, я хотел держать — и не только…

И свершилось чудо. Над матрасом вдруг воспарила бледная женская кисть — она была туманом, нежной бабочкой, проекцией. Ривьера подошел ближе, склонился и поцеловал ее — каждый палец отдельно. И ногти на пальце наливались ярким пунцовым лаком, как у Молли.

Чудо продолжилось. Постепенно, под плавную магию Ривьеры, вырисовывалось женское тело, наливалось теплом и желанием. Длинные стройные ноги, пышная грудь с темными сосками, выбритый лобок.

Это была Молли, ее легко можно было узнать — благодаря зеркальным стеклам вместо глаз.

Армитидж не заметил, как Ривьера оказался на матрасе уже без одежды — возможно, она тоже была частью иллюзии. Имитатор и его кукла начали совокупляться — трахаться так неистово, как будто действительно изголодались друг по другу.

Армитидж смотрел не на копию Молли, хотя вся публика, он не сомневался, любовалась тем, как она выгибается и кричит, и ее рот некрасиво кривится.  
Он смотрел на Ривьеру.  
На его поджарую задницу и узкие бедра. На склоненный профиль и пряди волос, упавшие на мокрый лоб.  
Если бы он мог, он бы выебал Ривьеру прямо сейчас — но он сделает это чуть позже, когда представление будет закончено. И Ривьера, наверное, это тоже понимал. Поэтому встряхивал челкой, улыбался и продолжал быстро двигать бедрами, подводя лже-Молли к оргазму.

В своем крике удовольствия кукла выгнулась еще раз. Из-под ее ногтей вышли острые яркие ножи и распороли спину Ривьере.

Какое-то движение за столиком. Это вскочил Кейс и бросился прочь из зала. Оставалось надеяться, что он добежит до общественного туалета, прежде чем его стошнит.

Молли тоже поднялась, швырнула салфетку на стол.

— С меня хватит, Армитидж. Пойду готовиться к рейду. И будь так любезен, — она едва цедила слова, задыхаясь от ярости, — позаботься о Кейсе. Не дай ему снова нажраться.

Армитидж отвернулся, снова глядя на эстраду. Фигуры таяли.

— Где она? — вернувшийся Кейс еле стоял на ногах.

— Ушла, — Армитидж допил вино.

Теплое.  
Мерзкое.

— Вместе с ним? — голос Кейса звучал потрясенно.

— Нет, — Армитидж задумчиво покрутил ножку бокала, и вдруг она треснула прямо у него в руке.

Похожа на острую ледяную сосульку.  
Похожа на оружие.

Кап-кап… 

Это капли вина расплылись по белой скатерти, снова напоминая о крови.

Кейс побледнел еще сильнее. Он осторожным, даже аккуратным жестом — хотя это далось ему не так просто — забрал разбитую ножку бокала из пальцев Армитиджа.

Армитидж вдруг понял.

_Нестабилен. Предполагаемый срок распада личности — двое суток._

Кейс отравлен. Оболочки капсул начали таять, и яд вводится в кровь. Кейс еще этого не понимает, думает, что выпил лишнего или съел не то. Но ему конец.

Осталось не так много времени.

— Куда она пошла?

Кейс не унимался. Он казался живым, был почти живым, но фактически уже мертв.  
Слишком мало времени на рейд.

— Она пошла готовиться к работе, — ответил Армитидж. — Рейд завтра. Наше время на исходе.

— Зачем Ривьера так с ней поступил?

— Иди поспи, Кейс, — Армитидж встал, тронул лацканы пиджака.

Он больше не смотрел на хакера. Там, за вуалью террасы, появилась тень. Женская рука, немного похожая на ту, которую создал Ривьера в своей проекции, тронула перила. Затем вуаль раздвинулась, и Армитидж увидел лицо — широкий резкий рот, нос с горбинкой, темные глаза. Девушку можно было бы назвать некрасивой, а можно — поразительной.

Армитидж улыбнулся ей ничего не значащей улыбкой и вышел.  
Его инфолинк искал Молли.

 

* * *

 

Он лежал в темноте, глядя в потолок невидящими глазами.

Как пустая послушная кукла, которой представляла его Молли, — живет от приказа до приказа. А между ними — тьма и тишина.  
Покинув ресторанчик под удачным предлогом — злости на Ривьеру, — Молли долго ходила по улицам. Армитидж знал это, потому что слышал звуки улицы — голоса, гудки, музыку. Но имени того, кто, возможно, нанял его, Армитидж так и не выяснил. Может, Дикие Коты обманули, может, передали информацию так, что и не засечь одним только инфолинком.  
А может, никакой встречи и не было. Молли действительно вышла из ресторана в ярости — готовая убивать.

Она распорола Ривьере спину своими ножами, пусть даже в воображении имитатора. Но охотно повторила бы это и в реальности прямо на публике — только кивни, разрешая.

Она была жестока. Ей нравилось убивать.  
Кто в своем уме вживит в себя стальные импланты?  
А Молли сделала это.

Она носила в кобуре под кожаной курткой пистолет-игольник. Но убивать предпочитала, подпустив близко, глядя в глаза. Вспарывала животы, вырывала сердца.  
Всаживала свои стальные когти в грудь и медленно, очень медленно проворачивала их, внимательно наблюдая за болью и ужасом жертвы.

Ох, что бы она сделала с красавчиком Ривьерой, Армитидж кожей чувствовал ее ненависть. Это чувство было взрощено не здесь и не сейчас.  
Где-то глубоко под зеркальными линзами Молли прятала настоящую себя.

А завтра войдет на виллу «Блуждающий огонек» — и прольется еще больше крови.

— Отвали, — выкрикнула кому-то невидимая Молли. Раздался мужской вскрик.

_Нестабилен. Предполагаемый срок распада личности — двое суток._

С ней будет непросто справиться, думал Армитидж.

 

* * *

 

Он был словно слепой — доверяясь лишь слуху.

Кап-кап.

Вода в ванной капала медленно и ровно.

Кап.

Кап.

«Почему словно слепой?» — подумал Армитидж. Он же и был слепым. Глаза ему заменили. Эта вымерзшая прозрачная синь — холодная, мертвая — не его настоящие глаза. Он ослеп.

После операции «Разящий кулак»… Во время операции «Разящий кулак»…

Снова резко, до тошноты, заломило в затылке.  
Кап.  
Кап.

Каждая капля била молотом, отдаваясь гулом.

Армитидж еле поднялся, доволок себя до ванной, чтобы выкрутить этот чертов кран как следует.  
Свет ударил по глазам. Раковина была сухой.

Армитидж какое-то время тупо смотрел на нее. Стоял долго. Металлические стопы не мерзли.

Ни единой капли.

_Он лежал в темноте, пялился невидящими глазами в потолок и слушал._

_Кап-кап._  
Кап.  
Кап. 

Это уже было в его жизни. Это сводило с ума.

Армитидж отступил, свет погас. Он лег в пустую остывшую постель.  
Кап-кап — раздалось из ванной.

Инфолинк в ухе слабо пискнул. Сигнал, что Кейс начал говорить.  
Кап-кап.

Армитидж подключился к чужому разговору, лишь бы не слышать звуков из ванной.

— …появился из ниоткуда, — бубнил Кейс, — чтоб они лопнули, эти их мимикрирующие костюмы. Вот на меня идет кусок стены, и опа — это твой Люциус-Муциус… и говорит своим кошачьим голоском: «Белое Безмолвие». Я ему: «Что? Выражайся яснее, приятель». А он снова свое мяу: «Белое Безмолвие». Отступил к стене и исчез. Пидор!

— И что это значит? — нетерпеливо спросила Молли. — Кейс, я по глазам вижу, что ты уже все разузнал. Не тяни кота за хвост.

— Где бы ты была, крошка, если бы не я, — Кейс явно лучился довольством. — Я взял деку и вытащил Флэтлайна…

— Этого твоего мертвого сенсея, застрявшего в цифровом измерении, знаю, дальше, Кейс, не то прибью!

— По просьбе дамы опускаю любопытные подробности… Флэтлайн, как услышал про Белое Безмолвие, расхохотался так, что у меня мурашки по коже побежали. Знаешь, жуткий беззвучный смех в сим-реальности…

— Кейс. Я. Тебя. Убью.

— Понял. Короче, Белое Безмолвие и был тем, кто сжег мозги Флэтлайну. А перед этим записал его в цифре… Понимаешь?

— Не очень.

Армитидж в отличие от Молли понял, но ждал, когда Кейс произнесет вслух:

— Это искин. Искусственный, мать его, интеллект! Нас нанял засранец-искин! И знаешь, кто его создал? Кто его хозяева? Тессье-Эшпулы! Те самые, виллу которых мы завтра к херам разносим!

Молли потрясенно молчала.

— Флэтлайн в свое время шел на его зов, пытался взломать его лед. А лед его, говорит, такой черный, как смерть, как ужас…

— Заткнись, Кейс, — голос Молли звучал на удивление спокойно. — Итак, нас нанял искин. Платит нам за то, чтобы мы взломали защиту его хозяев. Зачем?

— Да хер знает, — весело отозвался Кейс. — Может, он сидит запертый на вилле и хочет выйти из-под контроля, удрать от этих сумасшедших богачей. Может, сам он уже давно удрал, но на вилле под охраной его младший братишка, если ты понимаешь. Может, он хочет уничтожить Тессье-Эшпулов. А может, работает по их указке — проверяет слабые места в защите…

— Вот говнюк.

— Грубо, но точно, милая. В любом случае мы в заднице. Точнее, я в заднице. Ты-то можешь послать Армитиджа, а я как? Микотоксин скоро отравит меня. Мне крышка хоть так, хоть эдак.

— Давай скажем ему, кто наш заказчик?

— Не думаю, что это что-то изменит, милая. Ты видела взгляд этого упыря? Искин его уже с потрохами сожрал. Да и сам он из тех, кто всех положит, сам сдохнет, но добьется своего. Ты веришь, что он слепым отбил «летающий танк» и вырвался на нем из окружения? Я верю…

Кап-кап — ударило по вискам, оглушило, сдавило горло.

 

_Это — было._

Под ладонями мокро и липко. Тяжелый запах крови — повсюду. Он встает — кое-как, шатаясь. Он ни хрена не видит. Кругом тьма. И тишина.  
Все мертвы.  
Он убил их.

Он делает шаг, спотыкается и падает лицом вниз как куль. На что-то мягкое и… Он ощупывает и понимает — на мертвого человека. И таких мертвецов на его пути должно быть много.

Кап-кап.

Что-то стучит по металлу. Пульт управления пищит, требуя приказов.

Дальше он ползет чуть ли не на четвереньках — по мертвым телам, по еще не остывшему металлу. В голове гудит. Лицо мокрое.  
Вперед — на слабый сигнал пульта управления.

«Я ослеп», — говорит он себе и не верит. Поднимает руки, чтобы проверить, что с лицом, и тут же опускает. Нет, не сейчас.

На ощупь проводит по кнопкам и сенсорам. За ладонью, должно быть, тянется кровавый след.

— Пожалуйста, нажмите на синюю кнопку, — любезно подсказывает приятный женский голос. — Пожалуйста, нажмите на…

Он в отчаянии бьет кулаком по сенсорам — сдохни, тварь, заткнись уже наконец! Заткнись!

— Спасибо, — говорит все тот же приветливый женский голос. — Приготовления завершены. Приятного полета.

В затылке ломит так, что голова вот-вот взорвется.

В тот момент он понимал, что случилось. Что произошло на самом деле — под холодным мертвым вымерзшим небом.

А сейчас — забыл.  
Или его заставили забыть.

 

— …самое хреновое, — продолжал в инфолинке Кейс, — что искин может затащить тебя в свою сим-реальность, а ты этого даже не поймешь. Может заставить поверить тебя, что ты порезала меня на куски, попала под суд и просидела в тюрьме до самой смерти. Для тебя пройдет целая жизнь, а в настоящем мире минут пять. Но он убьет тебя в своей сим-реальности, и здесь ты тоже умрешь, поверив ему.

— Да поняла я, — с досадой фыркнула Молли.

Армитидж отключился от разговора.  
Кое в чем Кейс был прав. Чтобы ни ждало, Армитидж собирался проделать этот путь до конца.

 

* * *

 

Ударной силой операции по проникновению в особняк Тессье-Эшпулов был Питер Ривьера — его мягкая полуулыбка и серые глаза, его мальчишеское обаяние и изощренная порочность.   
После представления с голой обрызганной кровью Молли Армитидж больше не видел Ривьеру. Леди Три-Джейн желала немедленно с ним познакомиться, для чего пригласила в особняк «Блуждающий Огонек».

Инфолинк в ухе Армитиджа чирикал непрерывно. Питер Ривьера плел свои иллюзии — теперь словами, окружал ими некрасивую худую девушку с резким узким ртом.  
«Ему нравится, когда в него влюбляются, — сказала однажды Молли, — тогда ему приятнее предавать их и мучить».  
Питер Ривьера очень старался, чтобы леди Три-Джейн влюбилась, чтобы ее бледные щеки окрасились румянцем, а любопытный взгляд из-под ресниц превратился в нежный и молящий.

Потом Ривьере предстояло разузнать коды и впустить в особняк Молли, и та на пару с Кейсом разблокировала бы защиту искина, управляющего «Блуждающим Огоньком».   
Миссия будет завершена.

Когда в ухе раздался низкий женский стон, Армитидж отключил инфолинк. 

_Нестабилен. Предполагаемый срок распада личности — сутки._

Так кто же из них — имитатор, хакер, самурай?   
Никого из них Армитидж не любил, ни к кому не был привязан — не было прописано в контракте заказчика. Но сумасшедшая Молли с ножами вместо ногтей, и сутулый вялый Кейс с декой вместо мозгов, и даже беспечный Питер с наркотой вместо совести были его командой. Они были его людьми. 

_Ему следовало вернуть своих ребят домой живыми._

Ему следовало вернуть их домой живыми, а не...

«...предавать», — шепнул знакомый голос. Не потусторонний скрежет заказчика, голос кого-то другого, кого Армитидж хорошо знал. Этот другой помнил, каково пережить самое страшное предательство.

Питер Ривьера зазвучал в ухе резко и неожиданно. Заказчик не любил, когда Армитидж надолго прерывал трансляцию и подключался к вещанию самостоятельно.

— ...мы подождем ее здесь, — лениво и протяжно говорил Ривьера, — эта сучка тебе понравилась? На самом деле в ней нет ничего особенного, разве что ее ножи. Только не говори, что тебе понравилось, как она меня убивает, дорогая, я этого не переживу.

Армитидж слушал внимательно, пытаясь понять, о чем тот говорит.

Голос Ривьеры плыл подобно туману иллюзий. Армитидж хорошо мог представить, как светлые волосы липнут ко лбу, губы влажные и распухшие от поцелуев. Питер небрежно перебирает короткие темные пряди леди Три-Джейн, чувствует себя победителем. Если он уже принял дозу, то от его левой руки тянется голубой дымок и над кроватью порхает стая бабочек или расцветает вишневое дерево.

— А зачем вам коды от искина? — леди Три-Джейн, наверняка она, тонкий, почти детский голосок. — Чего вы хотите? Денег? Сколько нужно?

Значит, она знает, холодно и спокойно сообразил Армитидж. Но откуда?

— Не мы — они, дорогая, — искренне запротестовал Ривьера. — Я больше не с ними, я с тобой. И готов подарить тебе эту Молли в качестве игрушки. Я впущу ее в особняк, и она твоя. Выбросишь, когда наиграешься.

Конечно, он хотел денег. Доступной наркоты. Безбедной жизни.   
Предатель.

Армитидж почувствовал, как вдруг стало очень жарко. Или очень холодно.  
Как будто он упал обгоревшим телом в снег, и тот накрыл его саваном.

Нас предали. Нас предали, прием. Надо доложить командованию.

Он встал. Тело горело, и лицо — тоже, невидимым страшным жаром. Нужно принять душ.

_Кап-кап — отозвалось в ванной._

Нужно получить новые распоряжения заказчика.   
Нужно доложить командо...

Армитидж рухнул, не сделав и шага.

 

* * *

 

Он проснулся во тьме.  
Рассвет так и не наступил.

Что-то гудело и вибрировало вокруг. Лицо горело от боли. Он на ощупь отстегнул кислородную маску на летном шлеме.  
Почему так темно, вашу мать?  
Губы пересохли, кожа на лице плавилась воском от невидимого огня.  
Что, вашу мать…

«Я ослеп», — вспомнил он. Горло снова сдавило. Он бы кричал и плакал, но вместо этого только задыхался и хрипел.

Еще было холодно.

Холодно — как только они поднялись на своих «Ночных крыльях» к стылому прозрачному небу. Ни пушек, ни пулеметов на борту — только десант и оборудование: деки, провода, стопки запечатанных «вирусов». Самая важная военная операция за последние два года — разрушить киберзащиту противника с помощью новейших секретных программ.

Он видел, как крылья самолетов искрят серебром под луной, а затем становятся невидимыми. А далеко внизу все под той же луной блестит снег. Бескрайняя вымерзшая степь.

Ни единой души.  
Холод.  
Ночь.

Пальцы оператора деки, сержанта Джонсона, кажутся лиловыми во мраке. Наверное, от мороза они и вправду лиловые. Джонсон работает, прикрыв глаза, — знает деку наизусть, каждую клавишу, каждую их неровность.  
Никакой подсветки, их не должны засечь.

Иней оседал на ресницах и стекал каплями под дыханием. Намерзал на щеках и леденил губы.  
Чистое белое безмолвие.

_— Да, босс, подставили тебя эти бляди, — сказал кто-то вслух._

Он вздрогнул.  
Голос казался реальным, звучал прямо в ухе.

Это правда, они упали. Джонсон умер еще в полете. Ему повезло — выжгли мозг импульсным излучением, и он умер сразу.  
А он начал падать… Вниз, в снег, лунный свет. Во всполохи пламени. «Ночные крылья» вспыхивали то тут, то там.   
Невидимые, они горели ярко. Факелы в небе, россыпь падающих звезд.  
И он тоже горел.

Холод продолжал сжимать горло, огонь выжирал.  
Больше не было ни серебристых крыльев, ни ослепительных факелов. Только тьма кругом.

Кап-кап.

Говорят, что он в военном госпитале. Говорят, что прошел почти год. Говорят, что у него нет глаз, нет ног, даже хера и того нет.  
Что есть — так это запах мочи.

Кап-кап.

Говорят, что так и должен работать катетер.

Кап-кап.

Он лежит. Слушает.  
Кругом тьма.

Он истекает о капле.  
Кап-кап.

Говорят?  
Врут.

Полковник Виллис Корто не позволил бы довести себя до такого состояния.  
Полковник Виллис Корто летит сейчас на захваченном «танке» — слепой и вслепую — под прозрачным вымерзшим небом, чтобы найти и покарать тех, кто предал и подставил его отряд.

Пришло время действовать, полковник.

— Кейс, — он наконец нащупал кнопку связи, и, судя по тому, как зашуршали помехи, ему все же удалось пробиться к своим на волну, — мне нужны сведения о потерях на «Громе Омахи».

— Послушайте, я… — прозвучал неуверенный голос. А потом, сорвавшись, переспросил испуганно и понимающе: — Полковник? Вы вернулись?

— Держись, мой мальчик. Вспомни, чему тебя учили.

Он видел лицо — плохо выбритое, бледное. Видел сутулые плечи.

Видел — и не мог видеть, он же ослеп.

— Кейс, я знаю, что тебе будет очень тяжело понять и поверить. Ведь ты офицер. Все, чему тебя учили, оказалось ложью. Я понимаю. Но, Кейс, Бог — свидетель, нас предали.

— Кто, полковник? Кто нас предал? — казалось, что Кейс вот-вот расплачется. Держись, парень.

— Нас предали на самом верху, — Корто запнулся. — Прости меня, Кейс. Я найду и покараю их. Обещаю.  
Он отключил связь.

— Полковник! Сэр! — почему-то продолжало звучать в ушах. — Искин! Белое Безмолвие! 

Белое безмолвие степи.  
Он не видит — но чувствует, как накрывает холод.

Рассвет так и не наступил.

_Деструктивен. Зафиксированный срок распада личности — трое суток.  
Повторяю, деструктивен. Требуется ликвидация._

**Эпилог**

Песок. Горячий.  
Виллис Корто определил это на ощупь.

Где-то неподалеку шумело море.  
Он шел на плеск волн, пока не зашел по пояс. Стальные ноги не различали, холодное оно или нет, а ему хотелось почувствовать.

Теплое море.  
Горячий песок.

Он мог бы зайти по шею и дальше, плыть, пока не ослабнет и не пойдет ко дну под весом металла. Но он развернулся и вышел на берег.  
Стянул с себя форму. Обгорелая, вонючая.  
Корто швырнул ее прочь. Даже не боясь, что больше не найдет, — плевать.  
Он лег на берег, глядел невидящими глазами в невидимое небо и слушал волны. Нежаркое солнце мягко гладило по плечам.

Ночью он замерз. Прыгал на месте, приседал, отжимался — ладони утопали в песке. Но когда наступил рассвет, глаза начали слезиться — солнце, даже далекое, обжигало их.  
И Корто заплакал. Зрение возвращалось.

Так он остался здесь, на берегу.

Он нашел лужу с пресной водой. Нашел развалившийся остов разбитого корабля. И ящики с консервами. Он все еще не видел дальше трех метров — остальное расплывалось, как в тумане. Но вытащил из рубки допотопный приемник и вычищал его распотрошенные внутренности под нежарким солнцем.

Иногда ему казалось, что он видит Кейса. Тот шел по берегу моря. Шел, шел.  
Корто терпеливо ждал.  
Кейс шел и никак не мог дойти.

Однажды утром к берегу прибило пластиковый ящичек. Такой обычно выдают в армии для хранения сигарет.  
Корто набрал простенький код.

Зажав сигарету в зубах, он сидел возле костерка. К приемнику он не прикасался уже несколько рассветов и закатов. Не знал, так ли ему нужен этот самый приемник на самом деле.  
Он потерял крылья. Потерял команду.  
Но не потерял себя.

У костра сел мальчишка.  
Корто не мог видеть, откуда тот появился. В сумерках все равно был почти слеп как крот.

— Кейс еще придет. Потом. И другие тоже придут. Я все сохранил. Всех вас.

Корто закрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, знаком ли ему этот голос. Слышал ли он его когда-нибудь, там, в белом безмолвии?

Потом он открыл глаза.

Снова было темно. Но в небе над головой сияли щедрые яркие звезды.

И они не падали.


End file.
